El poder del amor
by remsie
Summary: Pensamientos de Shaoran en un momento critico de su vida.


EL PODER DEL AMOR

Hace tres meses que te ingresaron en el hospital. Porque aún sigues ahí si solamente fue un simple desmayo. Eso es lo que me dijiste y cada vez que te pregunto porque no te dan de alta, tú me respondes que es porque podrías recaer de nuevo.

Entonces pienso, todo el mundo se desmaya, pero no te lo digo porque si te lo dijera sé que te pondrías a llorar y no podría soportar verte de esa manera.

Hoy como todos los demás días desde hace tres meses vengo con la esperanza de que por fin salgas de este horrible lugar. Cuando estoy a punto de llegar a la puerta de tu habitación oigo la voz de Yukito hablando con tu hermano.

-No puede ser cierto, Toya. Si aquellos fue un simple desmayo.

-Eso es lo que todos pensábamos, pero después de tantos análisis y pruebas…- respondió Toya.

-Pero aún así es muy joven¿no hay cura?-pregunta Yukito preocupado.

-Los médicos han probado muchos sistemas, pero ninguno ha servido de nada.-dijo Toya.

-Pero creía que había gente que se había curado de esa enfermedad.-comentó Yukito.

-Y las hay, pero el cáncer de Sakura esta muy avanzado y cada minuto que pasa es peor.-respondió Toya.

¡CANCER! No es posible, tú no puedes tenerlo. Tal como ha dicho Yukito eres muy joven y en especial para morir.

No puedo soportar más el dolor que siento en mi interior y salgo corriendo chocándome con una enfermera, me disculpo y vuelvo a correr.

-Toya, ese no era…-dice Yukito al ver a Shaoran a lo lejos.

-Si, el mocoso. Parece ser que nos ha escuchado-respondió Toya.

-Creo que tienes que hablar con él y explicárselo todo.-comentó Yukito.

-Cuando vuelva ya hablaré con él- contestó Toya como si no fuera algo importante.

-No. Tienes que ir ahora y explicárselo todo.-contestó Yukito.-Recuerda que él también esta muy preocupado por Sakura.

-Esta bien-se resigno Toya, mientras se ponía en marcha.

-Y no seas brusco con él-comentó Yukito, antes de que Toya desapareciera de su vista.

Me encuentro en el parque en el que tantos momentos hemos vivido y no llego a comprender como es posible que tú con toda la energía y vitalidad que tenías hayas terminado con esa enfermedad y para colmo no haya cura.

Ojala hubiera algo que pudiera salvarte, quizás la magia pueda, pero por desgracia el bichejo amarillo no esta porque volvió a su lugar de reposo y el otro guardián hace muchísimo que no aparece y no se les puede preguntar si con la magia se te puede curar.

Porque tenía que pasar esto ahora, cuando por fin habíamos conseguido ser felices juntos y nadie se interponía, porque…

-Llorando no vas a poder ayudarla.

Esa impertinente voz, de la persona que tantas veces te ha sacado de tus casillas y la que hizo todo lo posible para que no estuviésemos juntos, pero que al final se resigno sólo por que fueras feliz. Porque estará aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le preguntó.

-Sólo venía a explicarte todo sobre el estado de mi hermana-respondió Toya.

Me sorprendo al oír esas palabras y más venidas de él, porque lo hace, quizás…, no seguro que Yukito se lo ha pedido.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-pregunta Toya.

-De que serviría decir algo, si tampoco hay cura para la enfermedad de Sakura-contestó sintiéndome mal por las palabras que acabo de decir.

-No hay cura médica, pero si hay otro tipo de cura-contestó Toya.

¡Cómo! Hay otro tipo de cura, entonces no esta todo perdido, podrás curarte y podremos ser igual o más felices que antes de este incidente.

-Pero…-dijo Toya al ver el cambio de expresión de Shaoran, que había pasado de tristeza a alegría, pero tras el comentario desapareció la expresión.

-¿Pero?-preguntó sintiendo que esa pequeña esperanza que había surgido desaparece.

-La cura es utilizando la magia, pero no solo la tuya sino también la de mi hermana, y sólo funcionaria si realmente vuestros poderes están compenetrados-respondió Toya.

-¿Y que pasaría si no lo estuvieran?-preguntó queriendo saber las consecuencias que pueden haber.

-Os olvidaríais uno del otro,-contestó secamente Toya- para siempre.-finalizó.

Olvidarme de ti para siempre. No se si podría soportar que eso pasara, pero creo que sería mejor que perderte y vivir recordando que podía haberte salvado y no lo hice.

-Lo haré-respondo con seguridad, dejando sorprendido a Toya.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunta Toya.

-Si. Prefiero olvidarme de ella si es que sale mal, que a lamentarme el resto de mi vida por no haber podido salvarla-contesto.

-Bien, pues en la próxima luna nueva será-contestó Toya antes de marcharse.

Así que en la próxima luna nueva. Durante estas dos semanas voy a tener que esforzarme mucho para que ese día todo vaya bien. Te prometo que todo ira bien.

Han pasado muy lentamente estas dos semanas, pero al fin es el día decisivo. Esta oscureciendo y pronto será una noche estrellada sin luna.

Me dirijo hacia tu habitación, Yukito esta en la puerta, tu hermano quizás esta dentro. No se que es lo que exactamente pasara, pero aún así daré todo de mí.

-Has llegado muy puntual-dice Yukito sonriendo.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y me dispongo a entrar a la habitación, pero cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta Yukito me dice.

-Shaoran. En ningún momento olvides lo que sientes por ella.

-No lo haré-le respondo y entro a la habitación.

Como suponía Toya esta en la habitación, pero me sorprende al no decirme ninguno de sus típicos comentarios, al contrario me saluda y a continuación me explica que es lo que debo hacer.

Cuando ha terminado la explicación te cojo la mano izquierda, mientras tu hermano te coge la derecha para que tus poderes reaccionen. Tras la señal de Toya, hago que reaccionen mis poderes. A medida que pasa el tiempo noto que me siento muy agotado hasta que al final me duermo.

No se cuantas horas han pasado desde que me dormí, sigo con los ojos cerrados, pero poco a poco los abro encontrándome con tu cara sonriente como hacía tiempo que no veía.

-Menos mal que te has despertado, porque Toya había dicho que si cuando regresaba aun estabas durmiendo que te despertaría de mala manera-me dice Sakura con la misma vitalidad y alegría que siempre ha tenido.

Después de tu comentario solamente te sonrió y me alegro de que todo haya ido bien.

Minutos después de despertarme y de tu comentario entran a la habitación Toya, Yukito y una enfermera, la cual dice que la enfermedad ha desaparecido completamente y que esa misma tarde te darán el alta. Antes de que la enfermera salga de la habitación dice que ojala pasaran más milagros como el tuyo, y tras eso Yukito comenta.

-No ha sido un milagro, sino el amor.

Entonces tú y yo nos miramos a los ojos y nos sonreímos; sabiendo que el milagro ha sido posible al amor que sentimos por el otro.

Owari

Bueno pues eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado el fic y que dejéis vuestros comentarios. La verdad es que el titulo es un poco cursi pero es que no se me ocurría nada mejor, pero bueno el titulo no es lo importante sino la historia XD

En fin que espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.


End file.
